The Phantom of Amestris
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Edward was a young boy, orphaned at age 12 after his mother died, when he was taken into a new home. The world reknowned Opera Amestris, residing in Paris. There, he encounters an old friend and a interesting new teacher. AU Jean/Edward, Roy/Edward
1. Introduction

**[Me: Dodges the rocks] HAHA! I started a new story! But! Don't worry, it's already finished, so you won't have to worry about me updating this before the others. :D**

**This was an idea I thought of while listening to **_**Angel of Music **_**from The Phantom of the Opera. lol You can laugh if you want. I would also like to warn you guys: **

_**Characters can be very OOC in this story.**_** Sorry! Deal with it or leave! This is also my first Full Metal Alchemist / Phantom of the Opera fanfic, so please be nice.******

**Oh! and also, DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. It's completely and utterly crack. I tried **_**really**_** hard to get some of Ed's personality in there, but... Yeah. He's a little sissy in this. Sorry. I TRIED. **

**Plus, I like RoyxEd better than JeanxEd, so I will change the ending to my liking. lol Actually, I might make it JeanxEdxRoy! D**

**Also! (lol) I have mixed in this scenes from the 2004 movie, the play, and the book! So if you're confused at a scene that you had no idea about, it was either made up, or in a different version than what you saw, or didn't see. So... yeah.**

**NO FLAMES! THEY WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS! I AM SAYING "NO FLAMES" NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF THE OOCNESS, BUT BECASUE THIS IS ****yaoi****. Duh.**

**No likey? No ready! :P**

_**italics mean that they're singing. **_**Yes, there is singing. Pretend it's normal to suddenly start singing out of no where and everyone else knows what to sing and thinks it's completely normal, too.**

**Bold means it's me lol**

**Casting: **

**Edward Elric Christine Daae**

**Jean Havoc Viscount Raoul de Chagny **

**Roy Mustang Erik the Phantom **

**Pinako Rockbell Madame Giry **

**Vato Falman Monsieur Firman **

**Heimans Breda Monsieur Andre**

**Alphonse Elric Meg Giry**

**Denny Bross Joseph Bouquet**

**Fuhrer Bradley Monsieur Lefevre**

**Izumi Curtis Monsieur Reyer**


	2. Hannibal

_**Songs used in this chapter: Hannibal**_

Everyone was everywhere at once. The ballet and chorus dancers were rehearsing and papers for the performance were passed out. People were sweeping the stage and putting their make-up on.

Two chorus boys, a short blond and an only slightly shorter, dirty blond, ran down the small, spiral staircase. They rushed to the end of the steps, stomping around in the powder box before running off to their places.

Before Madame Rockbell could notice, Edward and Alphonse were in their place with the others, following the steps.

At the very moment, the main star of the Opera Amestris, La Winry, was rehearsing. Her ear shattering voice rang across the Opera House. The maids in the house looked at each other and winced, trying to block out her shrill voice while continuing their work around in the audience areas.

At that moment, the girl's chorus strutted out onto the stage, singing. They marched into place and the maestro conducted.

_"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!"_

Out front of the Opera Amestris, a carriage pulled up. A man stood on top of the small carriage and hopped off. The man had messy, blond hair, wore an old fashioned suit, and had an unlit cigarette between his lips.

The performers still practiced on for their upcoming show.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." The maestro tapped her baton as the Opera manager waltzed in with two men following behind him.

"As you can see, rehearsals are underway for our new production of Hannibal..." The owner of the Opera Amestris walked down the main hallway, leading the two men down the aisle.

"I am rehearsing!" The maestro, Madame Izumi, complained and the constructor of the chorus girls and boys looked up from her stretching, curious.

"Madame Izumi, Madame Rockbell," the owner, Monsieur Bradley, tried to calm the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. If I could have your attention. Now, as you know, there have been some imminent rumors of my retirement for some weeks. I can now tell you that these were all true..."

"Aha!" La Winry pointed in triumph to another performer, who frowned in response, handing her a few francs.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the theater, Monsieurs Vato Falman and Heimans Breda. I am also honored to introduce our new patron, Viscount Havoc!"

There was a round of applause when a tall, blond man stepped forward, an unlit cigarette between his teeth. He waved, smiled around the cigarette, and bowed. The chorus girls and boys were also watching what was going on and Ed's eyes widened.

"It's Jean..." He whispered to Alphonse, unbelieving. Al turned to look at his brother, a questioning look in his eyes. Ed averted his eyes, embarrassed. "We were going out before Mother died. He used to call me Little Lotte..." Ed scowled at the "Little", trying to fight the overcoming blush.

"Ed," Alphonse grinned without any shame. "He's hot..." Ed scowled, still trying not to blush.

"My parents and I are honored to support all of the arts," Viscount Havoc began. "Especially the world renowned Opera Amestris." People clapped for him and Winry stepped forward, holding her hand out proudly.

"Viscount, gentlemen." The old owner of the Opera House greeted as the Viscount kissed Winry's hand and she curtsied. "Senora La Winry, our leading soprano for five seasons."

"Brava! Brava!" The maids cheered from the stands, but no one realized that they were mocking her.

"And now, I believe I am keeping you all from your rehearsal." Jean bowed his head slightly and continued. "I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. I apologize." The blond left and the maestro continued.

"Thank you, Monsieur Viscount. Once more from the top, Senora!"

They all went back to their business as Viscount Jean Havoc left. He walked right by Edward and Alphonse without stopping.

"He wouldn't recognize me," Ed concluded.

"He didn't see you," Al argued. "You're too small, probably." Ed shot a look at his step brother and was about to snap at him, but was startled when madame Rockbell abruptly called in the chorus.

They and all the others jumped into the rehearsal. Madame Rockbell showed the new Opera House owners around. They were watching the chorus. They were chained together with manacles and had amazing movement, maneuvering, leaping over the others and showing their flexibility despite the chains.

"We take articulate pride in the expense of our ballet, Monsieur."

"I see why..." Monsieur Falman exclaimed in amazement. "Especially the little brunette there."

"That is my grandson, Alphonse Rockbell," She stated, sending the man a look.

"And that small, exceptional beauty," Monsieur Breda pointed to the boy in the middle of the group, trying to move onto a different, more comfortable, subject.

"No relation, I trust," Monsieur Falman smiled, almost nervously.

"Edward Elric. Don't ever let him hear that you said that about him." The Madame smiled and added, "He is very promising."

"Elric, you say?" Monsieur Falman asked. "Any relation to the famous Hoenheim Elric?"

"Yes, Monsieur. Only child. Orphaned at twelve. I brought him to the Opera House and he has been training in the ballet dormitories."

"An orphan, you say?" Monsieur Breda questioned.

"I think of him as a grandson, also," She said. "Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side..."

They obeyed Madame Rockbell's orders and watched the finale. Winry and the others sang loudly an she walked backwards for her finish. As she walked backwards, someone stepped on her dress.

"You step on my dress, why?!" she hissed. She immediately turned back towards the front, smiling, and continued to sing.

They brought out a giant, fake riding elephant and the lead male attempted to climb up onto it. But the man was too short and required help. He finally gave up and improvised, standing next to it and continued singing. They pulled off the big finish.

"Well," Monsieur Bradley smiled. "The Viscount's very excited about tonight's Gala...-"

"Ah! Aha!" Winry stepped forward to the Opera Amestris owners, angry. She was chattering away in French. "I hope that he is excited by dancing girls as your new managers because I will not be singing!"

She stomped away, jabbering in French. "Get my doggie! Bring my doggie! Bye, bye!" The new managers turned to Monsieur Bradley.

"What do we do?" Monsieur Breda asked.

"Grovel," was his simple answer. When they looked confused, he repeated. "Grovel! Grovel!"

"Oh!" They ran off to their star, who was now leaving the stage. "Senora!" They followed her, throwing compliments at her left and right. Monsieur Breda asked the conductor, Madame Izumo, if there was another act that she could do.

"Isn't there a rather marvelous act for Elis in Act Three of Hannibal...?"

"Yes, yes-! Mah! No!" She was really angry. "Because I do not have my costume ready because some! Body! Not! Finish it!" She pointed to her head. "And! I hate my hat!"

"But-!" Monsieur Falman stuttered at first. "I wonder, Senora, if, as a personal favor, if you would oblige us with a private audition."

Winry began crying and muttering incomprehensible French before trying to calm down.

"If my managers command," she said, smiling and sweeping her hand to one side. They were all nervously laughing and she suddenly became professional-like "Madame Izumi!"


	3. Think of Me

_**Songs used in this chapter: Think of Me**_

"Madame Izumo!"

The conductor frowned. "If my diva commands..." she drawled.

"Yes! I do!" She stomped to the center of the stage, ordering everyone to clear out. Monsieur Breda asked Monsieur Bradley, "Pardon me, where exactly are you retiring?"

"My house."

"Shh! Shh! You as well!" Everyone was silent and the conductor took her place. Winry readied herself and Madame Izumo stated, "Senora."

"Maestro." Her helper sprayed something into her mouth and she sang. _"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,"_ The maids in the stands handed each other earplugs as they cleaned and Monsieur Breda cringed when La Winry struck a high note.

_"Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought-" _

Her shrill singing was cut short when a backdrop fell and landed on and dragged her down. People screamed, trying to get out of the way. Madame Izumo stood in shock with her conductor's baton.

"Senora!"

Nobody noticed the dark shadow in the rafters leave that split second.

Everyone scrambled to save the blond diva stuck under the backdrop. She was screaming bloody murder and slapping her hands on the stage floor. They lifted the backdrop off of her swiftly with teamwork.

"He's here," Alphonse exclaimed quietly, so that only Edward and Madame Rockbell had heard him. "The Phantom of the Opera!" Madame Rockbell left the two boys to check backstage.

"Senora, are you okay? For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?!" The man working the rafters began to pull the backdrop back up.

"Please, Monsieur! Don't look at me!" He called. "I wasn't at my post! Pleae, Monsieur, there's no one there! But if there was, it was probably a ghost!" He chuckled sadistically

Madame Rockbell noticed a piece of paper fluttering down from the rafters. It fell to the floor, and she picked it up. It had the seal of the Phantom.

Meanwhile, the Opera owners were trying to talk to La Winry.

"Senora," Monsieur Breda said, laughing nervously. "These thing do happen..."

"For the past three years, 'these things do happen,'" She said to Monsieur Bradley, livid. "and do you stop them from happening? No!" She turned to the new owners. "And you two! You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen'? Mah!" She tried to calm herself, but it didn't seem to work. "If you do not stop these things from happening, this 'thing'," she pointed to herself. "does not happen!" She turned and stomped away, yelling for her doggie.

The lead male turned to the new managers. "Amateurs." He turned and walked away.

After a minute of hearing her shout out orders and leaving, Monsieur Bradley turned to the two owners.

"Gentlemen," He said. "Good luck. If you need me, I'll shall be in Australia." And, with that, he left. Monsieur Breda turned to Madame Izumo.

"She will be coming back won't she?" His only answer was a shrug. And an unbelieving snort from Madame Rockbell.

"I don't think so, Monsieur..." Madame Rockbell replied. She was holding a letter. "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, God in Heaven," Monsieur Falman rolled his eyes. "You're all obsessed."

"He welcomes you to his Opera House...-"

"His Opera House?" Monsieur Falman interupted again, adding emphasis on 'his'.

"And that you continue to leave box five empty for his use," She pointed with her cane to the mentioned box. "He also wants to remind you that his salary is due." She gave the letter to Monsieur Breda.

"His salary?!"

"Monsieur Bradley used to give him 20,000 franks a month."

"20,000?!" He ripped the letter from Monsieur Breda's hands, reading the letter.

"Perhaps you can afford more," she said, unfazed. "with the Viscount as your patron."

"Well," Monsieur Falman began. "I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Viscount was to join us for the Gala. But obviously, we shall now have to cancel! As it appears, we have now lost our star!" He tore the letter to pieces. There was muttering around the whole Opera House

"Surely there must be an understudy!" Monsieur Breda asked. Madame Izumo looked baffled.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Winry!"

"A full house, Breda!" Monsieur Falman exclaimed. "We'll have to refund a full house!"

"Mr. Edward Elric could sing it, sir."

Monsieur Falman and Monsieur Breda shared an odd look before turning to Madame Rockbell and a bewildered looking Edward and Alphonse.

"What, a chorus boy?" Monsieur Falman asked.

"Very silly," Monsieur Breda added.

"He has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Rockbell supplied. The old, short lady nudged Edward playfully. Monsieur Breda didn't look convinced.

"Who?"

Madame Rockbell turned to Edward and he looked uncomfortable. Alphonse watched patiently by his side.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur."

There was a short pause and Madame Rockbell marched to Ed's side, placing her hand on the blond's arm.

"Let him sing, Monsieur. He had a great tutor."

"But he is a he!" Monsieur Breda stated the obvious.

"We could pull a few strings, Monsieur," Madame Rockbell said calmly.

Monsieur Falman and Monsieur Breda shared a look of thought before answering.

"Alright," Monsieur Breda answered. All of the chorus girls and boys and performers that were rehearsing had their eyes on the small group. They stopped what they were doing and Edward felt slightly nervous, but stepped forward. "Come on. Don't be shy."

"From the beginning of the aria, then, please, Monsieur!" The maestro took his place and the music started.

"Breda, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Monsieur Falman whispered to Monsieur Breda. "Well, he's very attractive..." Was his answer.

_"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye,"_ The Opera House owners watched in suprise at Ed's voice. Madame Rockbell looked on in triumph._ "Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try."_

Al looked proud of his brother and people began to crowd the area, watching Ed sing. Ed looked at Madame Rockbell and she nodded. He stepped forward.

_"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

The next thing he knew, Edward was on stage, in front of a full house. he was dressed in an old fashioned white dress shirt and suit with coat tails. The bright lights almost blinded him, but he tried to get used to them as he continued the song.

_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me..."_ The people among the rafters checking the ropes leaned over the ledge, watching the young blond. _"Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the things which might have been..."_

Alphonse and Madame Rockbell watched from the sidelines. Madame Rockbell rustled Alphonse's hair and left.

And, somewhere, deep in the bowels of the Opera House, someone was listening, too.

_"Think of me, think of me waking, silent, and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you..." _


	4. Angel of Music

_**Songs used in this chapter: Angel of Music**_

The performance was over, the corridors packed with both the Opera performers and the spectators. Despite the Opera House being so large, the place was almost claustrophobic. Edward snuck down the coridor, trying not to be seen. He was hidden well among the masses of people. Someone bumped into him and he scowled as he tried to fix his tie, only to rip it off in annoyance and stuff it in his coat pocket.

The blond finally found a more secluded hallway and turned there as a shortcut. He had lived and worked in the Opera House for most of his life, knowing the way around it like the back of his hand.

Ed shied away, covering his face with his left hand, when he saw a couple almost on the verge of having sex in the hallway. The blond's face flushed red slightly and he pretended not to notice. He discreetly made a run for the nearby stairs. He walked the spiral down steps that led to a small room. The room had a single, stained-glass window and too many candle-holders to count. The candle-holders surrounded the far wall that was decorated with the Virgin Mary.

Edward sat beside the candle-holders and the wall. He lit a candle and turned to bow his head and clasp his hands together in prayer.

_"Edward...? Edward?" _He heard Al's voice call out to him, searching for him.

_"Edward..." _A familiar, soft voice called out. Ed frowned. That voice wasn't Alphonse's. But he ignored it and looked up when the brunette appeared at the foot of the steps.

_"Where in the world have you been hiding?" _Al asked with a faint smile on his lips. He walked to Edward's side and touched his shoulder. _"Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_

Ed didn't answer, knowing it would sound stupid and ridiculous. Instead, he chose to look at the candle he had lit for his mother.

"Al," he began. "when your grandma brought me here to live. Whenever I came down here alone, to light a candle for my mother, a voice from above and in my dreams. he was always there." Ed paused, thinking. "I never knew my father, but I knew, from my mother's stories, that he was an opera singer. Mother told me he died before I was born. And when my mother died, she told me I would be protected by an Angel. An Angel of Music."

"Edward," Alphonse asked, looking concerned for his step-brother. "Do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else can it be, Al?"

"Who..." Al whispered almost inaudibly, turned his face away from the blond.

_"Mother once spoke of an angel..." _Edward paused, standing up. _"I used to dream he'd appear..."_ Ed took a breath and Al waited patiently. _"Now, as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here!" _

The brunette almost frowned, but the blond took no notice.

_"Here, in this room, he calls me softly; somewhere inside, hiding." _Edward looked around the room, as if he thought, if he looked hard enough, someone would appear out of nowhere.

_"Somehow, I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius..." _He frowned, frustrated.

_"Edward, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true."_ Alphonse grasped his brother's hand, trying to calm him down. _"Edward, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you!"_

Ed let himself be led to the stairs by the hand. He stared at Al's face as if it were a lifeline. But, he ignored his brother's words, still wanting to believe.

_"Angel of Music! Guide and gaurdian! Grant to me your glory!"_ Ed called out to the unseen genius as Al asked his own question, _"Who is this Angel? This-"_

_"Angel of Music, hide no longer! Secret and strange Angel..."_ They sang in unison.

Edward turned to Alphonse, eyes hopeful, hoping his step-brother believed him.

_"He's with me even now..."_ Al took both of his step-brother's hands.

_"Your hands are cold..."_

_"-all around me..."_

_"Your face, Edward, it's white!"_ Al exclaimed, afraid for his brother.

_"It frightens me..."_

_"Don't be frightened,"_ Al replied, placing a warm hand on Ed's cheek. The brunette pulled the blond away from the crowded halls and corridors to get to his step-brother's room before Ed could get pestered about the earlier performance.

"Thank you, Alphonse," Ed whispered while being dragged away.

"Don't mention it, Brother."


	5. Little Lotte

_**Songs used in this chapter: Little Lotte**_

Alphonse managed to get Ed to is room with only one casualty. Unfortunately, an excited fan had noticed the step-brothers and tried to get an autograph from the short blond. The two tried to get away and, as a result, the man had left with a limp.

Al sighed at his brother's antics at escape.

"You didn't have to attack him, Brother..."

"He asked for it."

The brunette rolled his eyes. They ran into Madame Rockbell and she told Alphonse that someone was looking for him. Al thanked her and left in a hurry. Ed insisted that he didn't need help from her, but she didn't take "no" for an answer, so he dealt with it.

There were many people out in this hallway, too and they had trouble reaching Edward's room. They finally pushed their way through, though not without people asking a million and one questions and autographs.

"No." Madame Rockbell refused to answer the million and one questions. "No! I said no!" She slammed the door and sighed.

"Thanks, Granny."

"Don't mention it." She smiled and ignored the nickname. He looked around the room, looking at the hundreds of flowers that fans had given Ed. "And you did very well." The short, old lady turned to the small table and lifted a single rose. She gave it to Ed and he noticed that there was a black ribbon tied on the stem.

"He is very pleased with you."

Edward didn't answer or acknowledge Madame Rockbell's comment. She smiled her kind-old-lady smile and left the room, trying to get rid of the people. Eventually, they all had left, but only after many threats.

Edward sat down in his chair and waited with un-characteristic patience.

Jean walked down the hallway to which he was pointed down. He was smoking earlier, but a staff member made him stomp if out. He made a bee-line for Edward's room but was stopped.

"Ah, Viscount!"

The blond man turned to see Monsieur Falman and Monsieur Breda. Monsieur Falman was holding a bouquet. "I think we made quite a discovery with Mr. Elric!"

"Perhaps we can present him to you, dear Viscount," Monsieur Breda asked, sounding polite, but not pulling off the facial politeness.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind," Jean said and he noticed someone leave Edward's room. "this is one visit I prefer to make unaccompanied." He looked around, almost nervous for one second, and took Monsieur Falman's flowers. "Thank you."

Monsieur Falman and Monsieur Andre shared a look as Jean left and opened Edward's door to enter.

"It would appear they've met before..." Monsieur Falman said to Monsieur Breda, baffled.

Jean was about to open the door, when he heard a man's voice in the dressing room. The man's voice said, in a curiously masterful tone, "Edward, you love me don't you?"

"How can you say that?_ When I sing only for you?_" That was definitely Ed's voice. Jean froze before the door, hand on the knob. He was preoccupied with his thoughts before the voice spoke again.

"Are you tired?"

Edward laughed and replied, jokingly, "Oh, tonight, I gave you my soul and I am dead!"

"Your soul is a beautiful thing, child," the man's voice said. "And I thank you. No emperor has received a greater gift. _The angels wept tonight._"

And there was no voice again.

Edward sat in front of the full length mirror, still holding the rose with a black ribbon. The candles around him burned brightly; he had made sure that the flowers were moved away from the candles.

He faintly heard the door open and a voice.

_"Little Lotte let his mind wander."_

The blond turned with a faint smile, surprised and almost embarrassed. "You remember?"

Jean Havoc stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob. His unlit cigarette shifted when he smiled at the smaller blond. He also held in his right hand the bouquet of flowers.

_"Little Lotte thought: ... Am I fonder of dolls,"_ Jean stalked slowly to where Edward sat.

_"Or of goblins, or of shoes,"_ they recited together and Jean laughed. The older blond set the flowers on the table beside him.

_"Or of riddles, or frocks..."_

_"...Those picnics in the attic."_

Jean nodded. _"Or of chocolates..."_

_"Mother playing the violin..."_

_"As we read to each other dark stories of the north."_ Jean knelt beside Ed, seeing other seats, but choosing to ignore them, wanting to be nearer to him.

Ed was grinning as he leaned forward, whispering, not three inches from Jean's face,_ "'No, what I love best,' Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed.'"_ He closed his eyes. "_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head..._"

"_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head..._" They repeated together. Jean leaned forward to hug Edward. The latter closed his eyes, missing the warmth of his old lover. Jean pulled back, still grinning with the still unlit cigarette clenched in his teeth.

"You sang like an angel tonight." Jean joked.

_"Mother said, 'When I am in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.'"_ Ed began, laying his hand on Jean's shoulder. "Well, Mother is dead Jean. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it," the older blond insisted, laughing. "And, now, we go to supper!" Jean took Ed's hand and stood to leave before the smaller blond took his hand back.

"No, Jean. The Angel of Music is very strict..."

Jean dismissed the ridiculous notion with a wave of his hand and a chuckle. "I shan't keep you up late!"

"Jean! God damn it, I said no..."

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lotte." And, with another wave of his hand and a smile, he left Ed alone to change.

"Fuck- Jean, wait..." Edward couldn't help thinking that Jean seemed slightly annoyed.

Jean walked down the hallways of the opera house, more than a little annoyed. Who the Hell was that? There was no one in Edward's dressing room when he had opened the door. That was the only way out.

Who was that phantom voice?


	6. The Phantom of the Opera House

**_Songs used in this chapter: The Mirror (Angel of Music), The Phantom of the Opera, and The Journey_**

Edward paced around his room, uncertain of what to do. He cursed to himself and decided. The blond started to undress and get ready. He was about to untie the bow wrapped around his middle when the candles in the room suddenly went out. They were snuffed out, but there was no wind.

It grew dark and Ed frowned, not sure of what was going on. He had a slight idea, though. The small blond tried for the door, but a loud, booming voice echoed around his room.

_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!" _The mocking voice was angry and the voice echoed loudly throughout the room. Edward wondered why no one was bursting in to see what was wrong.

Edward slowly turned around, almost scared, but not. Edward wasn't scared. He called out in turn.

_"Angel, I hear you! Speak: I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me."_ Ed looked around. No one else was there with him, as far as he could see, but he knew who it was. _"Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me..." _Ed looked around again. _"Enter at last, Master..."_

_"Flattering child, you shall know me," _The phantom voice softened, almost kind. _"See why in shadow I hide... Look at your face in the mirror; I am there inside!" _

Edward turned to face the full length mirror, seeing only his reflection at first. But his eyes widened in surprise and delight when he noticed the hazy image of a man. The image grew more acute and Edward could make out details. The left upper face was clothed in a black mask, he had raven hair, and ebony eyes. He also wore a dress shirt and a cloak was wrapped around his strong shoulders. The man looked confident and sure, but soft at the same time.

The blond was suprised when an area of the mirror suddenly fogged up, becoming hazy. He squinted and the masked raven wrote with his finger on the mirror. Edward looked up and the man was smirking slightly.

Edward was entranced and he stepped forward to the mirror. "Roy..." He whispered.

_"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer!" _He stood in front of the large mirror, watching the man watching him. _"Come to me, strange angel..."_

_"I am your Angel of Music..." _Roy held out his hand to Edward._ "Come to me: Angel of Music..."_

Jean stood outside Edward's door. He was about to reach for the knob when he heard the ominous voice calling out softly.

"Whose is that voice?" Jean turned the handle. It was locked. He rattled the handle, trying to get the door to open. _"Who is in there?!"_ No answer. He pounded on the door. "Edward?!"

_"I am your Angel of Music..." _Edward stepped closer, reaching his hand out, not hearing the calls from outside the door.

"Edward!"

The small blond grasped Roy's hand when he reached out pass the mirror. This was the person who he'd always listened to, but never seen.

"Angel!"

Without his paying attention, the door unlocked itself. It swung open when he rattled the door knob again and he ran in, pannicked.

Edward stood before his full length mirror, transfixed. He payed attention to nothing else but his mirror and Jean could see why. In the mirror was a man. The man had raven hair and a nice suit. But the thing that pulled the blond's attention was the mysterious, black mask on the man's face. Jean also stood, transfixed, staring at the handsome man, forgetting why he had entered the room uninvited and in a panic.

_"Come to me: Angel of Music..."_

And, before Jean's very eyes, both the mysterious man and Edward disappeared into the mirror.

The two passed through the mirror, entering a narrow hallway. It was bright, having candles all along both sides of the walls. The phantom led Edward down the hall by the hand. He looked behind as if to see if the blond was still there.

_"In sleep, he sang to me... In dreams, he came..." _Edward followed the phantom, there wasn't much else he could do in the narrow passage way. He could turn and run, but something in his body didn't want to.

_"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name..." _Whenever the man turned to look at him, he was fixated on his tutor's face. _"And do I dream again? For now I find... The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside my mind."_

They reached a column of steps and they climbed down together, Roy still holding Ed's hand. Somewhere in the hallway, the phantom had taken a torch and it lit the dark staircase and Edward could tell that the room ahead wasn't well lit.

They entered the next room and there weren't as many candles, nor were they as big, as in the first hallway. This hallway was larger with a few steps after about three feet. The torch Roy held flickered in and out of existence. The raven led Ed down the small steps and he could see a horse with a sleek, silver mane and a snow white pelt waiting at the bottom.

_"Sing once again with me!" _Roy's harmonious voice boomed down the underground hallways. _"Our strange duet... My power over you grows stronger yet." _He lowered the torch and turned to look at Ed again, and the blond felt something stir in his groin. Ed turned, looking at the staircase they had left behind. He wondered if this was such a good idea.

_"And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there... inside your mind."_

Roy helped Ed onto the horse and led the horse down an even larger hallway, still glancing to Ed every few seconds. They turned the corner and to the immediate left was a vast lake. Mist swirled around it and you couldn't see the bottom. But there were walls and candles just like the hallways.

The blond was attempted to be helped out of the horse's saddle, but he rejected the offer, preferring to do something without somebody's help. Roy just smirked and, with a sweeping motion of his hand, led Ed to the boat beside the 'shore'. Roy stepped in after he sent the horse back down the hallway, grabbing a long pole and using it to steer the boat away. Ed sat with his back to the masked raven at the front.

_"Those who have seen your face," _he began. _"draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear...-"_

_"-It's me they hear..."_

_"Your spirit and my voice"_ Ed sang as Roy sang,_ "My spirit and your voice"_

_"In one combined," _they harmonized. _"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind..."_

Roy rowed as he sang with Edward paying no heed to the strange carvings in the stone walls as if they were completely normal. Other than the stone walls, the eeriness of the mist and darkness was making Ed feel uneasy. But, when he turned to look at Roy and the masked raven flashed a reassuring smile, he felt fine for a while.

They reached dry land in eyesight. It looked like someone lived there, which probably was true. Ed couldn't see it well, only the edge of it, and couldn't get any details.

_"The Phantom of the Opera! He's there... The Phantom of the Opera...!"_ Ed couldn't tell if he was transfixed, or scarred half to death.

The vast lake in the underground hallway seemed endless, but the Phantom kept rowing. The mist swirled against the small boat and followed as the pole dipped into the lake each time.

_"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery...-"_

_"-were both in you," _the blond replied. As they sang, candles seemed to rise from the water, immediately lighting upon reaching the surface.

_"And in this labyrinth,"_ they harmonized together. _"Where night is blind... The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind."_

They turned from the area to a wall of what looked like iron bars and, draped behind it, was a long, black cloth. The cloth pulled away and the blond could see what looked like one hundred candles on dry land.

_"Sing, my Angel of Music..." _The bars rose to allow them in and more candles rose from the lake and they immediately lit. In reply, Ed continued to sing. "Sing, my Angel..."

"Sing for me!"

They entered the grotto. There were candles appearing everywhere, all immediately lighting themselves upon leaving the water. There was an area that was draped with a beautiful red cloth, probably the bedroom. There was also a magnificent oregon in the back of the 'room'.

Edward stopped singing and watched as Roy hopped off of the boat, flinging his cloak near the corner. He turned to Ed.

_"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne... to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music... Music..." _Ed watched silently as the masked raven turned and walked away towards the oregon. _"You have come here..., for one purpose, and one alone." _He turned away from the oregon, looking at the blond still in the boat. _"Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing. For my music... My music..."_


	7. Music of the Night

_**Songs used in this chapter: Music of the Night**_

The candle glow made Roy all the more mysterious and he turned back towards the boat. Ed didn't move and stayed where he was, listening to the masked raven.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." _He walked down the steps slowly. He stopped right above the hull of the small boat and reached out his hand.

Ed, still staring at Roy's masked face, stood, and took his hand. Roy was also unable to take his eyes off of the young blond's face for a moment as he helped Ed out of the steep boat.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." _Roy pulled Ed out of the boat and stood close to him, guiding him to the steps. He didn't want the blond to fall, since he obviously wasn't paying attention as to where he was going.

Edward turned to look down the other side of the lake and around him, interested and curious. But Roy took his chin in his gloved hand softly and turned the blond's face to look at him.

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light," _As the phantom led him down the grotto, Ed noticed that Roy liked art. He saw a model that looked exactly like the stage of Opera Amestris and a lot of half-finished drawings of the opera house and of random scenes strewn across a makeshift table. **(1) **

_"And listen to the music of the night..."_

Roy let go of his hand and left Ed at the bottom of the small steps. The masked raven hopped easily up the stairs and beside the organ before turning back toward the blond.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_ _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_" Ed closed his eyes. Roy started walking slowly back towards the steps as he softly held the note. Ed opened his eyes. "_And you'll live as you've never lived before..."_

Roy held out his hand once more and Edward stepped forward and hesitantly took it.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you,"_ Roy grinned devilishly and he all but whispered as he stood almost too close for Ed too handle. The masked raven circled around to Ed's other side. He motioned the entire room.

_"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind... in this darkness that you know you cannot fight." _He stepped back slightly and Ed almost missed his body heat.

_"The darkness of the music of the night..."_

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!"_ Roy began to walk around the organ and the candles that sat on the instrument hid his face. _"Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" _His booming voice echoed down the underground hallway. His walk around the organ stopped on the other side, beside Edward again. _"Only then, can you belong to me."_

Something in Ed was feeling fear by this point, but he ignored it and let Roy get pass his comfortable zone. The masked raven embraced the blond from behind, running a hand slowly down his chest and stomach.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" _Ed raised his hand and caressed Roy's face and pressed his body closer. _"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" _Ed began breathing faster, but Roy pulled away to soon, bringing the blond along with him by the hand.

_"Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in!" _His soft voice changed, again, to a booming voice that echoed down the underground hallway. Then, it became softer again. _"To the power of the music that I write... The power of the music of the night!" _

With a sweeping motion of his hand, he allowed for Ed to lead the way. There was a smaller area that was surrounded by a large curtain. Roy stopped Ed briefly to turned him around. When he had obliged, he delivered a swift kiss to the blond's lips. Ed was already incredibly tired and it was late, the shock made him pass out, asleep. **(2)**

Roy smirked and lifted Ed up, bridal style, hoping that Ed wouldn't find out that he had when he had waken, and carried him to the bed. He set Edward down on the bed.

_"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night..."_

Alphonse opened the door to Edward's room, placing the keys into his pocket and closing the door behind him. There were no candles lit and Edward wasn't to be found.

"Edward?" He called out, frowning.

The brunette continued his search of the room. He was startled when he thought he heard a noise, but it was just his imagination. Al turned to the full length mirror, noticing that it was moved slightly and there was light on the other side. He pushed it more, and it was revealed to be a door.

Alphonse pushed it more so that he could fit through. He looked around and noticed that he was in a dark hallway, lit only by a few candles. Cobwebs littered the ceiling. Further down the hallway, he could see that there were more candles and they burned brightly.

He walked cautiously down the hallway, not noticing the rose with the black ribbon tied to the stem.

He squeaked in surprise when mice scurried by and he shuddered, scared. Al resumed his quest and almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alphonse turned, ready to fght back, when he saw Madame Hawkeye in front of him.**(3)** She looked annoyed and grabbed his hand, dragging Al out of the passageway.

**(1) Okay, I didn't wanna make Roy seem creepy-weird, so I didn't make him the creepy-stalker-phantom :P In the movie, the dude had a diorama of the stage and a miniature Christine (the girl Ed plays xD) on the stage. And it was obsessively perfect. He also had sketches of her. Creepy? No? Then you're weird.**

**(2) Same as the above. The thing that makes Christine pass out was that she saw a life-sized doll. Of her. I don't blame her. And, again, Roy doesn't deserve to be lowered to a creepy-stalker. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE THE PHANTOM! He's just kinda creepy sometimes...**

**(3) Okay, I know Madame Giry was supposed to find Meg in the hallway, therefor, Madame Rockbell should have been the one to find Alphonse. But I wanted to change it due to character personality. lol I can have a **_**little **_**originality, right?**


	8. I Remember

_**Songs used in this chapter: I Remember, Stranger Than You Dreamt It**_

When Edward finally came to, he was laying in a large bed. The blond was startled when he realized it wasn't his bed. He sat up and looked around, confused. Surrounding the bed was something that looked like a makeshift bed curtain, giving the bedroom some privacy. The bed he was sitting in looked familiar and he finally remembered where he was.

"Fuck." The blond hopped off the bed, slowly pulling the curtains away. He walked forward, looking around again, trying to remember what had happened.

_"I remember, there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast, glossy lake..." _Ed turned the corner and the many candles there the night before were still there. As he walked farther, the blond saw the edge of the lake with no bottom. He stopped. _"There were candles all around and on a lake there was a boat..."_

The boat was still there.

It was then that he noticed the organ playing softly. Ed turned his head to look at the masked figure.

_"...And in the boat, there was a man..."_

The man, Roy, turned away from his playing to the voice. Ed only saw the right side of his face; the masked side. Roy turned away and went back to his playing. Edward walked down the small steps from the edge of the water to going up the small steps leading to the organ. Ed watched his back as he played.

_"Who was that shape in the shadow?" _Ed walked closer until he stood beside the seated figure. Roy looked up and Ed ran his fingers along the edges of the mask. _"Whose is that face in the mask?"_

Edward scowled at the contradicting emotions in his mind. Should he? Shouldn't he? Before he could stop himself, he ripped off the mask on Roy's face.

Shit.

Ron immediately shot up from his seat at the organ. The suddenness surprised Ed and he fell flat on his ass. As quick as he had shot from his seat, his hand shot up up to cover his face.

_"Damn you," _Roy cursed, obviously pissed as Hell. He stalked off towards the mirror. _"You little prying padora! You little demon!" _He reached an object with a dusty cover slung over it. He pulled the cover off of it and removed his hand from his face. _"Is this what you wanted to see?"_ **(1)**

_"Damn you... Curse you..." _Roy seemed to be calming down and Edward sat up straighter, convinced that nothing would be thrown at his head. Still, he watched the raven carefully as he stood in front of the mirror, hand still covering his face.

_"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look or bare to think of me. This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for Heaven," _Roy was calmed down and was walking slowly back towards Edward, showing that he wasn't going to do anything.

_"Secretly. Secretly..." _He stopped and muttered something silently to himself. He sighed and kept walking.

_"Fear can turn to love." _The Phantom reached Ed's side and lowered to where he was sitting on his haunches._ "You learn to see to find the man behind the monster. This,"_ Roy paused here, looking disgusted with himself and he turned his face away. _"Repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but, secretly, dreams of beauty. Secretly. Secretly... Se... cret... ly..."_

Edward looked at Roy with sympathy. Or was it pity?

How can he say things like that about himself? The blond thought. There's nothing wrong with him at all besides the deformity of his face. People must be horrible.

He looked at the mask in his hands and he looked back to the Phantom sitting beside him, face turned away shamefully. As an unspoken reassurance, he handed the mask back to the raven.

Roy gave Ed an apologetic smile and took the mask back. He placed it back on his face and stood up.

"Come. Those fools who run my theater will be missing you."

**(1) I am skipping half of his little hissy fit. I do not think that giving Roy anger management problems is a good idea. Seriously, though, Erik's got some issues here.**


	9. Notes

_**Songs used in this chapter: Magical Lasso, Notes**_

"Gah!"

"Aiiii!"

The ballet girls shrieked in a strange mixture of both horror and delight as the man standing in the center of them, Denny Brosh, a man who had messy blond hair and was only slightly taller than the girls, hopped forward comically and snarled. He wore a black cloak and held a rope serving as the Punjab lasso. The blond jumped forward, yelling and scaring the girls while showing off.

_"Like yellow parchment is his skin..." _Denny weaved the story of when he had first seen the Phantom. No one knew if he was lying or not, but they always enjoyed listening, anyway. _"A great black hole served as the nose that never grew!"_

Denny demonstrated how to defend yourself from being strangled by the Punjab lasso, the Phantom's choice of weapon for his murders. He wrapped it around his head and held it from choking him by inserting his arm inside the loop, as well, before he pulled the rope taut. He told them that every time: keep your hand at the level of your eye. The ballet girls applauded the demonstration and giggled amongst themselves behind their turned hands.

_"You must always be on your guard,"_ Denny walked around the circle, explaining to the girls with a feral grin. His tone was ominous whilst telling them and the girls listened intently. _"Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!"_

A short girl with raven hair closest to him shrieked with surprise and laughter when he lashed out with the rope around her neck. He didn't pull it taut, for fear of hurting her, and pulled her closer. The girls giggled and the girl Danny had captured blushed when he grabbed her by her thigh. Their laughter was cut short when they heard the noise.

They all gasped when the trap door in the center of the stage had opened. The low light of the candles cast a shadow on the masked figure with raven hair and pale skin that emerged from the door in the floor. The girls all shrieked in real terror and scurried away from the small stage. The girl with the rope around her neck, Maria, hastily pulled it off and ran.

The Phantom held the trap door open and he ignored it in favor of glaring at the man in front of him. Denny had guessed that he had heard him. He couldn't move out of fear of what would happen. He could hear the ballet girls in the next room, gossiping and coming to check on what was happening by peeking around the half open doors. The Phantom helped a blond out of the trap door and Denny realized that it was the new prima donna, Edward Elric.

Denny was thinking about saying something, but, with a sweep of his black cape, the Phantom led the small blond out of the room. But before they were gone, Madame Rockbell appeared. The old lady watched the two leave, unsurprised. She seemed to have seen and heard enough. She turned on Denny.

_"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise." _She seemed angry and Denny didn't say anything. The old lady could be scary, sometimes. _"Denny Bosh, hold your tongue..."_

The girls next door gasped when they saw Madame Rockbell slap Denny across the face. She snatched the rope from his hands and, to his surprise, looped it around his neck and pulled it taut.

_"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."_

Monsieur Falman strolled down the street to his opera house, looking quite amused and horribly annoyed at the same time. He held a note in his hand and his cane in the other. Monsieur Falman reached the doors and he handed the man at the doors his hat, coat, and cane.

_"'Mystery After Gala Night'. It says, 'Mystery Of Soprano's Flight'. 'Mystified' all the papers say, 'We Are Mystified, We Suspect Foul Play'." _Falman was irritated just remembering the damned newspapers.

_"What a way to run a business. Spare these unending trials," _The opera house owner rolled his eyes. _"Half your cast disappears, but the crown still cheers! Opera! To Hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"_

He was walking up the grand staircase when he heard the shout.

_"Damnable! Will they all walk out?" _Monsieur Breda cursed, heading straight for his partner. _"This is damnable!"_

_"Breda, please don't shout!"_ Monsieur Falman hissed. _"it's publicity, and the take is vast! Free publicity!"_

_"But we have no cast!"_

_"Andre, have you seen the queue?" _Monsieur Falman asked his partner. Monsieur Breda looked down with an, "Oh."

_"I see you've got one, too..." _When Monsieur Breda looked confused, he pointed to the note in his hands and then to his Breda nodded, pulled it open, and read.

_"Dear Breda, what a charming Gala. Christine was, in a word, 'sublime'." _He looked up from his reading with a look of approval. _"We were hardly berefit when La Winry left. On that note, the Diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she sees she's past her prime?"_

_"Dear Falman, just a brief reminder," _Monsieur Falman read, pulling his note open, as well. _"My salary has not been paid! Sent in care of the ghost, by return of post. PTO"_**(1) **He flipped the note over to read the back, as instructed. _"No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_

They exchanged looks of disbelief before continuing their walk in the opera house.

_"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a purieor brain." _They both announced.

_"These are both signed O.G.," _Monsieur Falman pointed out, read both of the notes to himself.

_"Who the Hell is he?" _Breda asked, confused.

_"Opera Ghost!" _They sang.

_"It's nothing short of 'shocking'..." _Monsieur Falman shrugged.

_"He is mocking our position!"_

_"In addition, he wants money..."_

_"What a funny apparition-"_

_"To extend a large retainer, nothing plainer: he is clearly quite insane." _They sang in unison.

_"Where is he?" _A new voice called from farther down the grand staircase. They turned to see their blond patron almost at the foot of the stairs.

_"You mean La Winry_?" Monsieur Falman asked, not sure as to who he was talking about.

_"I mean Mr. Elric,"_ Jean corrected, exasperated, and walked closer to the steps. _"Where is he?"_

_"Well, how should we know?" _

_"I want an answer," _Jean snapped and he walked up the steps to them. _"I take it that you sent me this note?"_

_"What's all this nonsense?" _Monsieur Falman asked as Monsieur Breda cried, _"Of course not!"_

_"Don't look at us!" _Monsieur Falman stated, making the sign for a negative with his arms.

_"He's not with you, then?" _The Viscount stopped, confused.

_"Of course not!" _Monsieur Falman cried.

_"We're in the dark-"_

_"Monsieur, don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?" _They noticed then that Jean had a note in his hand. He handed Monsieur Breda the note.

_"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" _Monsieur Falman asked and corrected himself. "Er, 'written'."

"Do not fear for Mr. Elric, the Angel of Music has him under his wing," Monsieur Breda read from the note. "Make no attempt to see him again."

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Jean asked. But, before either of the managers could answer their patron, another voice was added to the mix.

_"Where is he?" _Winry entered the humungous room flocked on both sides with people to tend to her.

_"Oh, welcome back..." _Monsieur Falman greeted halfheartedly.

_"Your precious patron; where is he?"_

_"What is it, now?" _Jean asked, really wishing he could light a cigarette around now.

_"I have your letter! A letter which I rather resent." _Winry huffed, clearly hurt. Jean took the letter from the angry prima donna.

_"And did you send it?" _Monsieur Falman asked his patron.

_"Of course not!"_

_"As if he would..." _Monsieur Breda rolled his eyes.

_"You didn't send it?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"What's going on?" _Monsieur Falman was confused.

_"You dare to tell me that this is no the letter you sent?" _La Winry waved the offensive letter in Jean's face.

_"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" _He opened the letter and read it aloud. "Your days at the Opera Amestris are numbered. Edward Elric will be singing on your behalf tonight-"

"Edward! Elric!" Winry angrily spat Edward's name as if that were the whole reason that this was ridiculous.

"-Prepare for great misfortune should you attempt to take his place."

Monsieur Falman and Monsieur Breda exchanged odd glances before turning to walk away.

_"Far too many notes for my taste," _they agreed._ "and most of them about Edward. All we've heard since we came is Mr. Elric's name-"_

_"Mr. Elric has returned." _All heads turned to see Madame Rockbell and Alphonse right behind her. They stood at the foot of the stairs, patiently waiting for a response.

_"No worse for wear, as far as we're concerned?" _Monsieur Falman asked.

_"And where precisely is he now?"_ Monsieur Breda asked, not knowing why he wouldn't be there with them.

_"I thought it best he was alone," _was Madame Rockbell's reply. _"He needed rest," _Alphonse added.

_"May I see him?" _

_"No, Monsieur, he will see no one," _she answered Jean, shaking her head. But Winry was concerned for other problems.

_"Will he sing? Will he sing?"_

_"Here," _Madame Rockbell lifted a letter from the pockets of her dress. _"I have a note."_

**(1) In case you didn't know (cuz I didn't either lol) PTO stands for "Please Turn Over"**


	10. Prima Donna

**Warning, this chapter might be a bit boring if you've already seen the movie. It's pretty much the same thing. I didn't feel like making it more original. :P**

_**Songs used in this chapter: Prima Donna**_

"Let me see it!" They all asked for the note.

"Please." Monsieur Falman took the note. Madame Rockbell stood to the side with an expression of no surprise when he began to read the note.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing on how my theater is to be run." Monsieur Falman raised his eyebrow at this before continuing.

"You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Edward Elric has returned to you and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefor cast La Winry as the page girl and put Mr. Elric in the role of the count. The role which Mr. Elric plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page girl is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I will watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."

_"Edward!" _La Winry spat his name in contempt.

_"What ever, now?" _Monsieur Breda asked.

_"It's all a plot to help Edward!" _

_"This is insane!" _Monsieur Falman cried.

_"I know who sent this!" _Winry turned on Jean, jabbing a manicured finger at his chest. _"The Viscount, his lover!"_

_"Indeed," _Jean frowned, removing her finger from his chest._ "Can you believe this?"_

_"Senora!" _Monsieur Falman called as La Winry began walking away. _"This is a joke," _Monsieur Breda said as the prima donna sang away in french. _"This changes nothing!"_

_"Senora!"_

_"You are our star-"_

_"-And always will be!"_

_"Senora!"_

_"The man is mad!" _Monsieur Falman exclaimed as Monsieur Breda cried, _"We don't take orders!"_

_"Mr. Elric will be playing the page boy." _Monsieur Falman announced. "The silent role." The two managers exchanged glances and both announced, _"La Winry will be playing the lead!"_

_"It's useless trying to appease me..."_Winry was still walking away to her dressing room in a huff. _"You're only saying this to please me." _She continued singing in french and the opera managers followed her, trying to appease and please her. Madame Rockbell went her own way, disapproving of the new managers' actions.

_"Who scorn his words, beware to those." _She warned, but no one heard her. No one was around to hear her. _"The angel sees, the angel knows."_

_"You have reviled me!" _La Winry cried.

_"Why did Edward fly from my arms?"_ Jean felt hurt and confused. Who was this Phantom that the entire Opera Amestris gossiped of? Winry continued to complain.

_"You have rebuked me!"_

_"Senora, pardon us!" _The managers groveled at the diva's side.

_"You have replaced me!"_

_"Please, Senora, we beseech you!"_

_"This hour shall see your darkest fears..."_ Madame Rockbell was walking by her lonesome in the hallways. They were empty and she whispered words of advice, though no one heard.

Jean also walked the halls, looking everywhere for any hint of the unknown Phantom or his blond angel.

_"I must see him..."_

And La Winry continued her griping in french and the managers continued to grovel like dogs.

_"The angel sees, the angel hears..." _Madame Rockbell continued her walk down the halls of the opera house.

_"Senora sing for us," _The managers asked. _"Don't be a martyr." _Their walk led them to where the rest of the workers in the opera house were and they all sang together.

_"What new surprises are in store?"_

Winry stomped to the front door and, when she opened it, there were tons of adoring fans trying to get in. Her spirits were lifted for a brief moment, until a woman who had pushed herself to the door raised a rose.

"Could you please give this to Mr. Elric?" Winry closed the door. "Mr. Elric?" The door was closed and Winry pouted when the managers flanked her sides.

"Your public needs you," Monsieur Breda said.

"We need you, too," Monsieur Falman quickly added.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingenue?" La Winry asked with an annoyed huff.

"Senora, no," the managers said in unison. _"The world wants you." _As Winry picked herself up and turned to leave, not only the managers, but the admirers followed, as well. The farther they walked, the more people who gathered around La Winry. _"Prima Donna, first lady of the stage. Your devotees are on their knees to implore you."_

They quickly entered her dressing room and she sat herself down in fron of her mirror, fixing her hair and fanning herself. Everywhich way, there were people doing something. There were two people carrying an enormous self-portrait of La Winry and deciding where to put it. There were people setting flowers on her desks.

_"Can you bow out when their shouting your name?" _Monsieur Falman asked. He motioned a man to give him something and he handed Winry a basket of sweets. She waved them off with a disgusted face.

_"Think of how they all adore you..."_ Monsieur Breda added, also calling over for some sort of gift. He was waved off, as well.

_"Prima Donna enchant us once again," _They sang together again and Monsieur Falman handed her something else. Again, the gift was rejected.

"Think of your muse-"

"-and all your cues around the theater!" Monsieur Falman finished Monsieur Breda's statement and handed Winry a fancy pillow, which she took with a look of excitement. She hugged it against herself, loving the softness of it. Monsieur Breda tried to offer her something again and, again, she denied it. Monsieur Breda gave a disappointed look and searched for something else.

_"Can you deny us the triumph in store?" _They asked the diva. _"Sing, Prima Donna, once more!" _La Winry gave an excited squeal when Monsieur Breda handed her a beautiful necklace with matching ear rings in a pink laced box. She turned and let out another squeal when Monsieur Falman handed her a raven furred poodle.

The Viscount stood in the cellars of the opera house, looking around. _"Edward spoke of an angel..."_

In La Winry's dressing room, they were fitting her dress and the man jerked the bow tight around her waist.

_"Prima Donna, your song shall live again," _she sang.

_"Think of your public!" _The managers cried.

_"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you," _La Winry reasoned with herself.

Madame Rockbell found what she was looking for. She picked up the heap of clothes and thought to herself. The old stories of the Angel of Music. Only those with pure souls and hearts could hear teh voice of the Angel of Music.

_"He has heard the voice of the Angel of Music..."_

_"Those who have heard your voice liken you to an angel..." _The managers complimented the young diva. Winry was still reasoning with herself.

_"Think of the cry of undying support..."_

_"We get our opera-" _Monsieur Breda whispered to his partner.

_"-she gets her limelight," _Monsieur Falman whispered back.

_"Follow where the limelight leads you!"_ La Winry cried.

_"Leading ladies are a trial..." _The managers were tired of this. They were regretting ever taking this role. They ending up being the first two people to carry the front end of her seat. She sat in luxury as she sang.

_"Prima Donna your song shall never die. You'll sing again and to unending ovation."_

_"Orders? Warnings?" _Jean walked down another hall and turned the corner, knowing his way around the house of opera. _"Lunatic!"_

Meanwhile, Monsieur Falman was getting tired carrying La Winry and almost stumbled. Monsieur Breda sent a glance to his partner. They didn't want La Winry to think she was fat. That would end in Hell.

_"This misacating will invite damnation,"_ The managers sang. _"Lunatic demands are regular occurences."_

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore!"La Winry was having fantasies of the upcoming opera.

_"Sing, Prima Donna, once more!" _Monsieurs Breda and Falman sang together.

_"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus boy whose gone and slept with the patron? Jean and the soubrette_**_(1)_**_, entwined in love's duet!"_ They lowered La Winry's dress from above, since it was too heavy to do otherwise. She practiced her notes, both high and low as the got her ready. _"Although he may demur, he must have been with him!"_

They finished up La Winry's costume. Sha wore a rather large, pink old-fashioned dress and the bigest, blond wig you have ever seen. She wore enough make-up on her face to make her face completely white.

During this time, Madame Rockbell, Alphonse, and Edward walked down the hall. Edward was ready for the opera, dressed up as the page boy.

_"For if his curse is on this opera..." _Madame Rockbell and Alphonse sang, but Edward was silent.

_"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact, a perfect opera!"_

The entire opera house was there that moment. They filled the room, preparing for the openning show and helping others while getting ready. They all sang, joyfully, together.

_"Prima Donna the world is at your feet. A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!" _Outside the doors, people waited to be let in. They lit the candles that served as the lights on stage. The stage hands made last minute touches. And they sang.

_"Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note. Sing, Prima Donna, once more!"_

**(1) Soubrette is the female version of the word. If you don't know what it means, google it. But I couldn't find the male version of the word, so screw it. **


End file.
